Kids' WB: Party Mania! 2
Kids' WB: Party Mania! 2 is a party board video game developed by NDcube & Konami, and being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game is released on September 2012 for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, PC and Mac. The game is also released on iOS and Android. Characters Playable Non-Playable Boards Spaces *Win Space - Collect 5 Kids' WB coins *Lose Space - Lose 5 Kids' WB coins * ? Space - Have something happen *Collin Space - Play a Collin game. Quiz Questions For the list of questions asked in the special game: Collin's Quiz Show, see: List of Kids' WB: Party Mania! questions Minigames Voice cast * Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martin, Plucky Duck, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Yosemite Sam, Droopy, Zane, ACME Chairman * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear, Evie Fae * Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn, Carlos, Sharp * Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil, Captain Caveman, Dick Dastardly * James Arnold Taylor as Wile E. Coyote, Johnny Test, Fred Flintstone * Frank Welker as Road Runner, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Dino, Astro, Muttley, Tux * June Foray as Granny * Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Hamilton J. Pig, George Jetson, Atom Ant, Flappy McFinger, Eli * John Kassir as Pete Puma * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny and Griffinface * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Wilma Flintstone, Rosie the Robot Maid * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, GoofFinger * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner * Trevor Devall as Dukey, Elroy Jetson * Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test * Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test * Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Manhunters * Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog, Barney Rubble * Jason Spisak as Razer, Wally West/Kid Flash * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Aya, Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble, Jane Jetson, Grey Ant, Alexis Doll, Teary Bryte Eyed * Jennifer Hale as Carol Ferris * Tom Kenny as Anti-Monitor, Boo-Boo Bear * Brian George as LANOS * Jesse McCartney as Dick Grayson/Robin * Khary Payton as Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad * Nolan North as Superboy, Ultraman * Danica McKellar as Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Judy Jetson * Stephanie Lemelin as Artemis Crock * Spike Brandt as Tom and Jerry * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Kimberly Brooks as Dee Dee Skyes, Donna Catt * Elizabeth Daily as Brenda Chance, Lily Jade/Darklia * Catherine Taber as Taffy Dare * Corey Burton as Ranger Smith * Russi Taylor as Pebbles Flintstone * Eric Bauza as Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Fang Suckle * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Kid Power * Cherami Leigh as Lipstick Heart * Todd Haberkorn as Redman * Bryce Papenbrook as Jeff Earl * Samantha Papenbrook as Jessie Earl * Cristina Vee as Mixel Pixel * Kyle Herbert as Laber * Tia Ballard as Hop * Roger Craig Smith as Gwaca * Wally Wingert as Trerica * Erica Lindbeck as Feather Peas * Cree Summer as Rick Ant * Lauren Tom as Jennifer Ant * Troy Baker as Mr. Lamp * Bumper Robinson as Doctor Crankenshaft M.D * Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper the Speedy Dog, Scraggy, Cilan, Caswell Francis, Sulfus * Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum, Ryous * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger * Phil LaMarr as The Wesdragon, Trent Wright, Handy, The Elefish King * Keith Ferguson as Gurkha * Cathy Cavadini as Charlotte Painex * Clancy Brown as Tattoous * Rodger Bumpass as Thaddeus * Andrea Baker as Maria Jaxon * Candi Milo as Wendy Igo * Will Friedle as William Doxx/The Masked Crusader * Lara Jill Miller as Carrie Painex * Yuri Lowenthal as Ghostly Jack, Goggles, Jack Night, Spitball, Lackey * Kari Wahlgren as Willow Wolfe * Quinton Flynn as Andrew Vampe * Dante Basco as Daisuke Harada * Richard Steven Horvitz as Marionette Pete * Seth Green as Connor Taur * Dan Castellaneta as Mayor Evan Snakewood * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Marc Thompson as Pignite, Astral, Gabe * Lisa Ortiz as Oshawott, Miki, Cabiria * Michele Knotz as Snivy, Jessie, Woobat * Erica Schroeder as Leavanny, Tranquill * Jimmy Zoppi as Palpitoad, James, Meowth * Tom Wayland as Boldore, Excadrill, Crustle, Yamask * Eileen Stevens as Iris, Tori Meadows * Kayzie Rogers as Axew, Wobbuffet * Mika Kanai as Emolga * Kensuke Satō as Dragonite * Eli James as Pansage * Bill Rogers as Stunfisk * Khristine Hvam as Professor Juniper * Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo * Gary Mack as Reginald Kastle * Christopher Kromer as Kite Tenjo * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Rio Kastle * Rebecca Soler as Kari Tsukumo, Hart Tenjo * Sean Schemmel as Bronk Stone, Orbital 7 * Matt Hoverman as Flip Turner * Bella Hudson as Cathy Katherine * Suzy Myers as Anna Kaboom * Wayne Grayson as Nelson Andrews * Christian Potenza as Jude Lizowski, Trevor Troublemeyer, Derk Danger * Brooke D'Orsay as Caitlin Cooke * Terry McGurrin as Jonesy Garcia * Stacey DePass as Nicole 'Nikki' Wong * Megan Fahlenbock as Jennifer 'Jen' Masterson * Jess Gibbons as Wyatt Williams * Jeff Geddis as Reef * Katie Crown as Fin McCloud * Kristin Fairlie as Emma * Mazin Elsadig as Broseph * Anastasia Phillips as Lo * Miklos Perlus as Eric Needles * Denise Oliver as Kitty Ko * Stephanie Anne Mills as Vana Glama * Tony Daniels as Maxum Brian * Ron Pardo as Maxum Man * Patrick McKenna as Professor Pamplemoose * Scott McCord as Martin Troublemeyer * Ron Rubin as Master XOX * Rob Tinker as Howie * Howard Jerome as Octo * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Bunny * David Berni as Duck * Seán Cullen as Piggy "Willberforce" Pig, Narwhal, Principal General Wendell Barrage * Linda Kash as Sloth * Alyson Court as Poodle * Julie Lemieux as Batty * Liza Jacqueline as Raf * Serra Hirsch as Uri * Mike Pollock as Arkan * Lisa Adams as Sweet * Summer Crockett Moore as Kabale * Dan Green as Gas * Tommy Campbell as Matthew Luke Hatter * Larissa Murray as Roxanne Alexis * Marcel McCalla as Alejandro Diego Gomez Monteros * Kevin Eldon as Lord Tenoroc * Hillary Blazer-Doyle as Issac Neuron * Su-Ping Chio as Tim * Mark Kaufmann as Czar Zar * Joe Murray as Commander Flag * Vas Saranga as Reese * Carleigh Beverly as Geneva * Daniel Magder as Mikey * Jesse Rath as Liam * Rob Dyrdek as Lil Rob * Sterling "Steelo" Brim as Meaty * Cam Clarke as Emo Crys * Kel Mitchell as Jay Jay * Erin Fitzgerald as Stubford Hucksterball, Denise * Chanel West Coast as Flipz * James Beach as Kaz Gordon * Michelle Molineux as Fiona Ryder * Leah Dubbin-Steckel as Myron Seagram * Joel Crichton as Diego Montana * Will Wood as Shiro Sutherland * Brendan Hunter as Dradd * Carol-Anne Day as Hebina * William Scott as Kraken * Lucas Gilbertson as Antares * Ethan Cole as Jack * Paul Hudson as Taiga * Jonathon Love as Ryu Kaizel * Jonathan Tan as Lee Ping * Fabrizio "Fab" Filippo as Camillio "Cam" Martinez * Ryan Belleville as Holger Holgaart * Zachary Bennett as Bifford "Biffy" T. Goldstein * Krystal Meadows as Tina Kwee Trivia